


Barbie Doll

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, pocket!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Absolutely not!"<br/>"You won’t even try them on?"<br/>"Hannibal, I said no!" Will glared up at the good doctor, his cheeks aflame. Laid out for him were several dresses, two piece bathing suits and lingerie; all women’s doll clothing. Hannibal had placed them down for him without a word. Will had been flabbergasted, then embarrassed, and finally flustered.<br/>Will is pocket sized and needs clothes that fit him. Hannibal buys him some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesardonicsalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardonicsalmon/gifts).



> This is for my wife Sal or pocketwill on Tumblr, who- if you can’t tell by her url- is obsessed with pocket!will. So naturally I had to write her some.

Will’s curled up on Hannibal’s ushanka half asleep when he hears the door to Hannibal’s bedroom open, the familiar footfalls making him open his sleepy eyes.

Sure enough, Hannibal has entered the room and was placing several packages he was carrying onto the bed. It looked like deluxe shipping boxes from the packaging.

"Good evening Will, I hope I didn’t disturb your sleep." the doctor didn’t look over at him, but knew he was awake.

"No, I was just resting for awhile." Will replied, stretching his bare body over the warm hat. He had been naked since two days ago, when Hannibal had first discovered his size… or lack of, thereof. He just barley measured as tall as Hannibal’s hand. "What’s in the boxes?" he questions with a groggy voice, trying to stay somewhat modest by staying on his stomach and peeking over the edge of the hat that has sufficed as his bed for these last few days. It’s rich with the smell of Hannibal, and he very much enjoyed inhaling the intoxicating spiciness of his scent as he drifted into sleep.

"Clothing for you."

Will perks up at that, looking closer at the boxes. They weren’t that much bigger than he was… suddenly he laughs, scrubbing his face with one of his hands as he realizes what they are.

"You bought me Barbie clothes?"

Lecter pauses unwrapping one of the boxes, glancing over at the tiny man lying on his hat. “Essentially, yes. I ordered a wide variety of high quality doll clothes for you to wear, although there are some… lesser valued ones that are more casual for you. You will most likely find them more convenient to wear on a regular basis, though not as comfortable as the nicer clothes.”

Will lets out a puff of air and squints at the boxes. What the hell did he mean by high quality? They were just doll clothes, not three piece Burberry suits. Regardless, he was thankful he might finally get to be clothed.

—-

"What… is this?" Will questioned in disbelief, staring at the clothes laid out on the bed for him. He had watched Hannibal strip the dolls naked and place them in a drawer, carefully laying out the clothes for him. It was ridiculous the prices he was able to see some of them had cost. The highest one that he had seen had been almost one hundred dollars. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He wished he was able to swallow one of his Aspirin pills.

"It is exactly what it looks like, Will." Lecter replied easily, straightening a tux that looked just his size. He eyed it with trepidation. He wouldn’t be wearing that unless he was forced into it… which wouldn’t really be that hard to do.

He sighed tiredly and rested his face against his fist, eyeing the less fancy looking clothes. There was one that was a dark blue, long sleeved button up. It was paired with black slacks and what looked to be black converse. He felt that one was the most casual one.

"I’ll take that one," he grumbled, pointing out the one he wanted. Hannibal glanced up at him, giving Will a chiding look for his attitude.

"Something wrong with what I’ve purchased you?" Lecter collected small underwear and socks that went with the outfit, handing it all to him.

"… You didn’t have to buy such expensive clothes, Hannibal. When am I going to wear a tux? You even bought pajamas… I mean, not to sound ungrateful but…" Lecter slices him a look that says he isn’t convinced. "It must have been, ah, pricey is what I’m trying to say."

Hannibal offers him a small smile. “Will, hush. You are a delight. I’m happy to spend money to have you clothed adequately.”

Finding no way to convince Hannibal the expense was unnecessary, he resigned with a sigh and pulled on the doll clothes. They fit him well enough, and he felt comfortable enough to hop off of his hat bed onto Hannibal’s pillow and walk around in the new clothes to see how they felt.

"These are perfect." he stated, looking up at the doctor. "Thank you, Hannibal. It’s a nice change from being stark naked."

"I would think so," Lecter replied, taking the rest of the clothes into his hand. "There is one more thing I bought you. Although, if you reacted with such appall at the price of the clothes I can’t imagine what you’ll say to this." he turned his back to lift up a box that was sitting on the ground.

"Jesus, Hannibal what did you get me?" Will eyed the large and long box, wondering what could be for him that was that big.

"Something for you to be more comfortable in." he replied ambiguously, his face giving away nothing except for slight amusement at Will’s suspicion. He carefully opened the top of the brown shipping box and removed a bubble wrapped item, placing it on the ground against the wall next to his bed. Will ran across the bed to the edge so he could see what he was unwrapping.

"Oh my god," Will gasped. "Hannibal no…" It was an enormous and beautiful doll house- no, mansion- and although all he could see was the front he guessed the inside would be as luxurious as the exterior.

"Come, you can pick out which room you want as your bedroom and I will set up the furniture." without giving him an option, Hannibal scooped Will up in his hand and after placing down the clothes, he opened up the mansion with his other hand.

Will’s mouth popped open loudly. Cherry wood lined the floors and walls, chandeliers hung on ceilings, and fireplaces in some of the rooms gleamed with what looked like real marble and granite. It was ludicrous.

"You’re kidding me," Will gasped as he was set into what looked like the entry hall, with a double staircase and a warm glow coming from the chandelier and stained glass above. "I would have been happy with a Barbie Dream House, Hannibal."

"Of course you would have." he could hear how much Hannibal detested the idea, buying cheap pink plastic. "There are ten rooms for you to choose from."

"Hannibal this is too much," Will breathed, running a hand through his messy curls. He turned to look at Hannibal to see his lips pressed together slightly.

"Will. Continuing to refuse one’s gifts can be considered rude."

"Do I want to know how much you spent on this… mansion?" there was no way he could call this titanic sized structure a house.

Hannibal considered him for a moment before coming up with an answer. “No.”

"Thought so…" Wills mind jumps into the thousands, and he shakes his head slightly at Hannibal’s ability to spoil him so completely. "I’ll take whatever rooms the biggest."

"Very well."

"And ah… thank you Hannibal. It will definitely make this easier."

Hannibal carefully picks him back up and places him into a spacious room, soon placing a comfy looking bed in with him as well. “My pleasure, Will.”

—-

"Absolutely not!"

"You won’t even try them on?"

"Hannibal, I said no!" Will glared up at the good doctor, his cheeks aflame. Laid out for him were several dresses, two piece bathing suits and lingerie; all women’s doll clothing. Hannibal had placed them down for him without a word. Will had been flabbergasted, then embarrassed, and finally flustered.

Hannibal watched the tiny man for a few seconds, calculating silently.

"There’s a limit to the amount of male doll clothes available to my standards, William. There is, however, a wide variety of female doll clothes available that are of quality brand. Now, I have already gone to the trouble of buying them, so you should at least try them on to see if they suit you."

Will glared at the clothes for a few more silent moments. “Fine.”

First thing he tries on is the leopard two piece bikini, per Hannibal’s request. His face easily turns bright red when he slides into the outfit, feeling the way the bottom cups his tiny cock. It twitches with interest as he looks at himself in a compact mirror. He mentally chides himself.

"How does it feel?" Hannibal encourages, pads of warm fingers rubbing over the ties in the back to make sure it was tight enough. Will leans into them pleasantly, finding the room to be a little cold with his lack of clothing.

"It’s…" he swallows heavily, a hand coming up to pull at the curls at the base of his neck nervously. He shivers. "It’s definitely chilly."

Hannibal’s low chuckle reaches his ears, and he cracks a smile in spite of himself. “Yes, but it does look quite appealing…” a finger runs over his front and brushes against his cock, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. “Try the socks and black lingerie piece next.” he pulls his finger back easily, turning to the rest of the clothes to pick out what he wanted. Unfortunately for Will his cock was already starting to stand to attention. He quickly stripped off the offensive bikini and turned away from Hannibal, trying to stay at least a little modest. Hannibal didn’t comment, placing the clothes in front of him.

This outfit was even worse than the bikini. It was a lacy black bra and panties with thigh high white sheer socks. Where the hell did he even get this? The bra he merely had to slip over his head thankfully, relieved to find it wasn’t so realistic that it had clasps. His dick pressed against the underwear in a way he found almost offensive looking, and if he got any harder he would surely have his head peeking out from the top. He hurriedly pulled the socks up his legs hoping to get this over with.

When he turned around he didn’t spare Hannibal or the mirror a glance, too afraid of the resulting affect it would have on him. He was trying really hard to calm down. Yet, he couldn’t un-hear the pleased hum that came from above.

"You look exquisite, Will."

Will didn’t reply. He kept his vision on the dollhouse across from him on the floor, the chandelier winking at him through one of the windows. A finger pressed against his panties, startling Will.

"Aah!" he stumbled back from Hannibal’s finger, embarrassed to be found out. He thought maybe Lecter wouldn’t see since he was so small, but he should have known Hannibal doesn’t miss things like that.

The good doctor smiled down at him. “You enjoy dressing like this.”

"N-No I don’t!" Will protested stubbornly, sounding petulant even to his own ears.

"Really?" the pad of his index finger pushed against his bulge again. "Then how do you explain this?"

Will didn’t pull away this time, biting his lip and merely grunting at the pressure. He found himself rocking against it lightly, but found he didn’t care as much as he would have liked.

"You should just let me take care of you, Will." Lecter cooed, pushing him down into his back lightly. Will wanted to take off the stupid doll lingerie first, but he knew the chances of that were slim. So instead he freed his throbbing cock from the panties, feeling his face burn with shame. "Good boy. Pull them down to your knees. Just like that." he felt Hannibal draw nearer to his little body, and let out a shaky breath when he felt the tip of his warm tongue run across his thighs and cock.

"H-Hannibal-"

"Shhh dear Will," the tongue returned before Will could say anything else. It lapped at his skin a few more times before wet lips met him. Will let out a long groan as Hannibal entrapped his small cock in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Ssshit…" he drew the curse out lazily, laying an arm across his face as he panted heavily. He could feel the socks slightly dampen from the spit, clinging to his skin like his shirts used to when he woke up from a nightmare filled sleep.

When Hannibal finally pulled away Will heaved out a loud protest, his little hand reaching for him to come back. He had been close and demanded Lecter to finish what he started. The larger man only chuckled at him, replacing his mouth with his pinky finger. He stroked him relentlessly, and Will tipped his head back again and drawled out a high moan. Abandoning all restraint he folded himself around the doctor’s finger, pulling it closer so he could hump against it. His sensitive prick dragged against the warm skin, with Lecter pressing down at different speeds only adding to the pleasure. Will gripped his finger tighter, panting against him.

"A-Ah I’m… I’m gunna cum…" he breathlessly cried, worrying his lip with his teeth. He thought he heard Hannibal chuckle above him, but he couldn’t be sure with all the noise he was making. The fabric of his bra rubbed against his skin and constantly reminded him of what he was wearing, what he was fucking himself against Hannibal’s finger in, like a dirty slut. He found the idea of Hannibal calling him this infinitely appealing. He imagined the words, could hear in his mind Hannibal whispering them into his ear as he humped his pinky with abandon. The idea sent him spiraling over the edge, his cum splattering up against his chest and Lecter’s finger as Will groaned into the skin he was pressed against.

"Good boy," Hannibal praised him, using his other hand to gently stroke his sweaty curls. Will released his finger and lay back on the bed, catching his breath and looking up at Hannibal. Maybe one day he would ask him about calling him a slut, but not today. He felt embarrassed just thinking the words, now coming off his high.

"Do… do you want me to…?" Will pointed to Hannibal’s pants with his eyes, although he was tired he would gladly please Hannibal with what he could do with his mouth. Lecter smiled down at him.

"Another time." he scooped Will up and carried his pliant body over to the dollhouse, opening it up and carefully placing him in his bed. "For now sleep, although please remove the clothes first so I can properly clean them." Will realized how sticky the clothes felt on him from the sweat, saliva and cum, and pulled them off quickly. He curled up under the warm blanket provided for him on the bed, looking up at Hannibal through his heavy lashes.

"Thank you, for the clothes." he said quietly, thankful for them now and regretting being so ungrateful for them earlier.

"It is my pleasure, Will." Hannibal smiled down at him before closing the dollhouse, shutting the lights off and allowing Will to sleep in his tiny house.


End file.
